


如何高效地帮助你的队友正确认识自己

by TauLepton



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, FC Barcelona, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TauLepton/pseuds/TauLepton
Summary: 正常的早晨，Leo起床，然后发现自己能看见一些别人看不见的小动物或者小东西，每个人都有，除了Xavi。





	如何高效地帮助你的队友正确认识自己

**Author's Note:**

> 因为近期风向更改了一下Lof上的外链地址，大家点进来发现是看过的请不要介意（ntm）总之这是我的AO3！以后Lof上发不出来的应该都会发在这里。

他尽可能地睁大眼睛希望可以透过那只袋鼠看到什么别的。

是的，跟报纸上或者别的什么新闻网站上说的不一样，Lionel Messi是会感到震惊的。

一只完完全全的澳洲袋鼠，横躺在西班牙巴塞罗那俱乐部甘伯一号训练场的草皮上，嘴里嚼着些什么，大概是草皮的一部分，看起来非常的惬意，为整个坏境和那些对它视而不见，正在训练中的俱乐部一线队队员们感到满意。

更不用说围绕在旁边，蹦蹦跳跳的土拨鼠、面包机、风滚草和火龙（是的，睡前故事中的按比例缩小版本）们了。

他闭上眼睛开始热身，数了两个十秒，怀疑自己仍然不能够接受有一只袋鼠躺在草皮上的事实，于是决定再数一个十……

“嘿，当心。”有人伸出手从前面抵住他的肩膀，以免他摔倒，听声音的烦人程度有很大可能性是Geri, “我以为你从十岁开始就不玩假装自己是个瞎子的游戏了。”

“谢谢。”Leo干巴巴地说，没有像往常一样绞尽脑汁妄图讲一个更好笑的笑话迎面回击，他把眼睛睁开又闭上，再睁开，某种版本的“你试过重启吗？”，但没有效果，袋鼠还在原地，并且懒洋洋地朝他打招呼。

应该是打招呼，鉴于大部分人的童年时光不是在澳大利亚度过的，所以他真的不太了解袋鼠的习性。 Pique在Leo眼前晃了晃手， “看我，嘿，小家伙，看我，怎么了？”

“我还好，”他艰难地说，把Pique的手打开，一边回想什么时候的饭后闲聊谈论过精神疾病的症状之一是成批的出现幻觉，一边试图找到一个烂的让人信服的借口，“我只是……只是有点困。”

但从他13岁开始就认识的好-朋-友相信了。

“你应该少玩点FIFA了。”Geri认真地说，“一号前锋如果在重要的训练时没睡醒——”他用食指在咽喉处快速比划了一下，“Pep会按照一份表格有条理地虐杀我们所有人，在一个没有月亮的夜晚把尸体埋葬在诺坎普的草皮下。”然后自顾自地开始疯狂大笑。

Leo捂住脸，等待2号队员走开，同时为这个不能更差劲的笑话而感到羞愧，等到27岁的时候他会重新建立一个更加严格的交友标准。

过了一会儿，Leo把手从脸上拿开，阳光轻柔地透过云层照射下来，停留在草皮上，没那么刺眼，还恰到好处的给场地微妙地镀了一层橙黄色，这个角度刚好能够看到火龙和面包机完成了一个精彩的配合——面包机高高地弹出两片只烤了一半的全麦面包，上面还均匀的分布着葡萄干碎粒，一道小型龙息喷薄而出，把剩下的部分烤的刚刚好，只是边缘微微的有些焦，是讨人喜欢的那种焦，所以算不上糟糕。

一面大鼓蹦蹦跳跳地鼓起掌来。 Leo吞咽了一下，避免自己被唾液呛死在训练场里，作为一个世界上最好的俱乐部一线队中的主力前锋，一个拥有正常神智的成年人（此处应该加粗斜体两条下划线，给那些仍然叫他“小家伙”的人），他相信自己有能力搞清楚到底发生了什么，虽然他所从事的职业好像与精神病学或者神话研究并没有什么直接的联系。

他会搞清楚的，在此之前……

只是为了确认这里是真实世界，还是别的什么，他冲一块表情坚毅的花岗岩踢出一脚射门，皮球径直穿过了它，二十码，直接挂进了球门死角，Victor耸耸肩，Pinto把球踢远继续热身，旁边响起一阵来自队友们的口哨，大概他们又在拿他打什么赌，Leo抿着嘴，身体紧绷，假装一点也不在意。

他会搞清楚的。

* * *

 

甘伯训练场地的更衣柜门绝对排得上“充满恶意的衣柜门”排行榜前十之一，运气好甚至可以在才艺展示环节加加分，努力挤进前五。

你要找一个正确的角度，同时柔声细语地请求它好好地一次关上，不会弹开，不会卡住，不会在下一次你需要的时候无法打开，不会在莫名其妙地时间自己打开，有时候还要默念你相信的神的名字，安拉，基督，飞天面条。

（他们有一个被销毁掉的视频，关于柜门总也关不上的那一段，所有人都很尴尬，所以最后那个Flv文件就没有人再提了）

Leo把自己的更衣柜门关上，常年的训练让他已经掌握了一定的技巧，不过不应该这么用力，震动惊醒了蜷缩在顶端一个架子上睡觉的麻雀，它一边拍打翅膀飞到不那么不容易被打扰到的地方一边用鸟类特有的天赋转过大半个脑袋，责备地看了他一眼。

他做了个道歉的手势，尽量忽略自己大概已经完全疯掉的事实。

“在跟谁打招呼呢？”Dani说。 “没什么，”Leo快速地回答，同时往训练场的方向走，他对这种事情已经很熟练了。

如果说今天比起前几天有什么进步，那就是在选择不如彻底发疯来得更好之前，Leo通过一个有严密论证的逻辑推理，基本弄清了所有事情。其中大部分要感谢于Kun早些年送给他的那张悬疑老电影盗版刻录光盘，（光盘表面用黑色马克笔潦草地写着一个关于侦探和助手的蹩脚笑话，从不好笑的程度来看，他猜是Kun自己编的）；另一部分要谢谢拉玛西亚，从13岁开始他们就让他习惯保持冷静，仔细观察，准确判断，一脚出球。

论证过程是这样的：

_1.动物（植物、不管什么东西，随便啦）的数量总是跟在场人数差不多。_

_2.它们身上有一些队友们高度概括的特征。_

_3.罗萨里奥本土童话故事。_

_结论：伴灵。_

刚开始他有点被自己的念头吓到了，毕竟这里是西班牙的巴塞罗那，不是什么衣橱后面的纳尼亚，没有狮子，没有冰雪女王，没有——Leo犹豫着抬起头来，视线刚好落在正在教一株仙人掌如何跳巴西风味舞蹈的面包机上。

伴灵，Leo坚定地想。

学会不在意被一堆不碍事的奇怪东西在训练时包围之后，他花了大概两天时间在场边休息的间隙完成伴灵和队友的连线游戏。

主要方法是凭借直觉（幸好他很擅长这个），比如抓住Carles和一小块花岗岩的相似之处，剩下的就能够很容易的辨别出来，或者用一用排除法——Dani的面包机，这让他困惑了很久，最后决定也许在私下里他的队友有像一台家用面包机的地方。

面包机在Dani身后不远处用小轮子四处滑动，过了一会儿开始和仙人掌一起跳起舞来——看起来前几天的漫长教学卓有成效——并且随着不存在的拍子喷射起葡萄干碎屑，他瞥开视线，不再盯着原本在Pedro旁边试图打洞的土拨鼠，土拨鼠飞快地从坑里钻出来，捡起一粒比较完整的葡萄干，开始用门牙缓慢地咬它。

Leo确信自己大部分是正确的，但是……

一阵细小地磨牙声，像是某种啮齿类动物为了吸引谁的注意。 一只醒着的睡鼠趴在他的腿上（这是个笑话，有段时间他和Cesc一直在讲这种笑话，直到把Geri逼疯为止），后爪嵌进训练服的裤子里，拿着一个大于身体两倍的坚果，用一种“在FIFA一局快要落败时快速拔掉电源线”的狡黠目光看着他。

别问他怎么看出一只睡鼠的狡黠目光的，他就是知道。

“噢。”Leo说。

然后他把它拎起来放在自己的肩膀上，他能抓住它，而不是径直穿过什么的，小东西用爪子抓住了他的训练背心，以一种相当舒服的姿态趴在那儿。

他发现自己也并不是那么在意能看见伴灵带来的心烦了。 

* * *

 

Leo摔倒在地。

“你还好吗。”Maki说，站在他的面前，背对着光，投下一小块阴影，看不清表情。

（这不是一个问句，因为这是Xavi Hernandez所以这当然不会是一个问句。）

“搭把手。”Leo说。

6号队员用脚尖颠了一下，把滚到旁边去的球拿在手上，然后伸出另一只手把他拉起来，在他们擦身而过的时候，他含糊地吐了几个字，“还行吧”一类的废话，没法说别的，周末联赛前三天上午十点的日常训练在任何宇宙都不会是告诉你的队友“哈，哈，哈，我他妈的能看见伴灵了没错就是伴灵那种只存在与童话故事里的东西什么你没听过好吧其实是……呃，你知不知道呼神护卫？”的好时候。

Maki抱着球后退一步，审视眼神三号，通常用来开任意球前给对手的门将和人墙造成心理压力，Leo假装被别的什么东西吸引了，视线转向了其他地方——扫雪机在草皮上来回打转，为了寻正坐在它顶上的土拨鼠的开心（他穿过了它们，把焦点落在一处对别人来说什么都没有的地方看上去有些社交障碍）——平常这种时候是怎么做得？他不记得了。

“好吧，集中精神。”Maki说，声音像从很遥远的地方传来，隔着一层塑料，模模糊糊“如果有什么不对劲就早点告诉我。”

“没问题。”

（他当然不会。）

等Leo把视线放回原处，Xavi已经被Pep叫走了。

除掉这个奇怪的插曲，今天所有人都很满意，训练量适中，更多的是考虑战术，针对周末联赛对手而设计的项目完成得很好，Pep咬着下嘴唇焦虑地走来走去的时间减少了一半，简直让人难以置信。他们一起玩了几场队内“趣味”练习赛，所有规则差不多就是哪边最快把自己队友抬起来扔到杆子那头去，谁就赢。唯一遗憾的是，直到最后Leo和Javier也没能说服David那次扔过头的事故是个意外。

另一个好消息：医疗组经过漫长的，直到时间尽头的讨论和相互谩骂之后终于仁慈地允许Leo留下来加练体能。

（“趣味知识时间！现在在这座城市里最贵的单个商品，”某一个客场欧冠比赛日的大巴上，Geri在边上烦他，“是你。”）

他一圈一圈地慢跑着，盘算晚上吃什么，仅仅是为了打发时间，不用胡思乱想别的东西，等到了晚饭时间现在想到的东西又没有那么大吸引力了，失去胃口，只好吃定量沙拉什么的，所以其实他也不是那么搞得明白自己。

五六圈之后，他缓慢地移动到中间新补种的，还很柔软的草皮上，躺下来，巴塞罗那的风摇摇晃晃地吹过，在场地上泛起涟漪。天空压得很低，但却没有云，太阳离得格外的近，像是在一部奇怪的，镜头只对准一个人的记录片里。

Leo感到场边有人朝他大喊了一些什么——如果是十年前他会趴在地上装死懒得回答，或者躲起来只是为了好玩，但现在情况不同了，有很多人的工作和他的各个指标挂钩，他不能，真的不能让那些人担心——他打算举起双手，比个大拇指，然后再起身继续……

有人握住了他高举到一半手。 “他很好，”那个人说，手没有放开，声音低沉，沙哑，是你在黑暗中愿意去相信的那种，“只是休息一会儿，再过半小时就结束了。”

另一些喊话，听上去没有那么着急了，握着他手的人笑了两声作为回应，然后放开了——失望的情绪涌现上来，为什么？——同样在旁边不远的地方躺了下来。

“谢谢。”他小声地说。

（“当然不是。”Xavi说，语气平淡的要命，他坐在他的斜对角方向，正在和Carles分着看一张报纸，他甚至连报纸都没放下，“Leo是非卖品。”）

只有一阵加泰人特有的有时候让人特别想揍他的，低低的笑声是回应。

“Maki。”

“右腿。”Xavi简短地回答。

他应该想到的，伤缺一周后为这周末的90分钟做体能训练什么的，那是Maki会做的事。

他们没有更多的对话，是的，和某些特定的人待在一起的时并不需要绞尽脑汁用毫无意义的对话填满所有的空隙。令人舒适的沉默弥散在周围，Leo重新闭上眼，感觉一切都好极了，事物仿佛都在离地面一毫米处，漂浮在光线里，包括他自己，Xavi和严格意义来说并不存在的睡鼠。

停。

有什么不对。

他坐起来，睡鼠从胸口滚到了草地上，它不那么友善地咬了一下他的腿作为警告，然后趴在稍微远一点的地方。

观察，他仔仔细细地从这边的底线看到另一条底线，包括球门的角落，但是还是什么也没有，没有别的伴灵了，哪怕连一个小石子也没有。

结论：

_Xavi没有伴灵。_

或者：

_Xavi的伴灵得用显微镜才能看见。_

他重新躺下去，闭上眼，花了整整三十秒忍住好奇心带来的冲动，“不好意思，我只是想问一个问题，总而言之，呃，你的伴灵是细菌什么的吗？”，他还没有疯到那种程度。

问题在脑子里盘旋，找不到一个降落点，他模模糊糊地想着所有可能的答案，但思绪又平滑地移动到了其他的地方。阳光没有那么暖和了，空气里有薄荷沐浴露、牙膏和草皮的味道，闻上去不像是真的，风不知道为什么不那么友好了……

Leo睁开眼睛，首先看到的是Maki的脸，在有两三英寸的上方，朝他的脸上吹气。

一阵古怪的沉默。

“Maki。”他严肃地说，主要是为了避免自己笑出来，“这真的很……”

“我知道，”加泰人面无表情，“可是真的很有意思。”

然后又是一阵古怪的沉默，Leo的脸莫名其妙开始发烫，没有原因，这是一个玩笑不是吗，他们维持着那个古怪的姿势，十几秒——或者干脆是一个世纪——之后他觉得自己的脸可能已经开始燃烧了。

6号队员面无表情地站了起来，开始往更衣室的方向走，这不对头——私下里，没有那么多记者和球迷的时候他一般都在大笑或者和Geri比赛讲一些恶心的餐馆笑话，实际上媒体和球迷对Maki有点误解，有时候Carles会管他叫“人来疯的神经病”，总之不会是面无表情。

阴影随着人退却了，Leo迅速地爬了起来，追上Xavi，拉住他的衣摆。

“嘿。” Xavi停了下来，转过身，挑起一边眉毛，看着他。

Leo脑子里一片空白，因为这个场景并没有做好预先打算，这只是……条件反射的一种，听起来简直像是在什么老旧的电影里一样，他……不知道……但是……

“对不起。”他说，说完之后也不太明白自己为什么要道歉，他只是感到奇怪的歉意，Xavi没有伴灵好像是他的责任一样。

Maki困惑地看着他，张着嘴，看起来好像要问为什么，过了一会儿又把嘴闭上，最后可能觉得还是什么别问比较好，只是搂过Leo的肩膀，带着他往前走。

“如果是关于我的什么事，”Maki在他耳边说，“以后不需要道歉。”

Leo什么也说不出来，摇摇头又点点头，遗憾和抱歉，但又不能告诉Maki，这样好的一个人，没有伴灵。

* * *

 

赛程进入密集期的时间里，Leo开始缓慢地，平静地，陷入一种焦虑里，没有原因，有点儿像有人当着你的面在一快崭新的草皮上燃起一把火。他尽量把大部分休息时间花在FIFA和睡觉上，GTA也很不错，对于转移注意力——因为游戏开始的时候唯一的焦虑只可能是“天杀的为什么按键卡住了”。

只有在关掉电视，屏幕里倒映着一张茫然的脸的一瞬间，Leo才会感觉到有什么东西轻轻地压在肩膀和头上。

后半部分不是比喻，睡鼠在上面睡的很香。

他没有去看心理治疗师，两个问题都是，焦虑不会因为几次两个小时的谈话消失，而伴灵的部分——他花了半个小时给妈妈打了个电话，小心地问了问童话故事，没说关于自己的什么事，然后觉得也许这是件好事。

也许是件好事，也许。

睡鼠轻轻地咬了咬他的手指头。

* * *

 

Skype绝对是个代替电话短信的绝妙发明。

因为你可以假装网络连接不畅，轻轻松松地把你朋友的电话挂掉，而且具体操作方法和古老的“喂——我听不见——你说什么——我这儿信号不太好——”是一样的，无需特别地花时间费心去学习。

屏幕上的Cesc有一定延迟，但仍旧无法阻挡穿过几千公里的噪音，Leo痛苦地盯着已经长达一个半小时的时间，考虑着要不要干脆把电源线踢掉，毕竟他擅长这个。

“……他肯定告诉你我又和他吵架了，是吧？是吧？是吧？我就知道，其实没什么，我和Robin打了个赌，如果我能在一周内不接Geri的电话，100英镑就归我了，别告诉他，因为赌约里……”

Leo闭着眼睛，企图伪装出一种看起来像是睡着了实际上也是的姿态，但Cesc没有注意到。在拉玛西亚的时候就是这样，他在大巴车上听着他最好的朋友们吵架直到睡着——为什么有人能够踢完九十分钟比赛之后依然精力旺盛，到底怎么做到的？——这么多年过去仍然有一定的条件反射残留。

显示屏的光透过眼皮看起来是红色的。

他睁开眼睛，Cesc仍在喋喋不休，但是没有人影，镜头被什么东西挡住了，屏幕现在是一块暗沉的棕色，像是某种动物皮毛的一部分。

Leo觉得这块棕色奇怪的熟悉，尤其是上面还有毛，很快，棕色平滑地移开了，他看见了一只白色的安哥拉兔和一只棕色的袋鼠在Cesc身后玩得很开心。

“Cesc……”他谨慎地说。

“嗯？”加强版超级废话喷射机的运行停滞了一下。

“你养兔子了吗？”

“没有，你为什么会这么想？你喜欢兔子吗？我喜欢兔子但是我更喜欢狗它们很可爱尤其是刚出生的小狗Jack的朋友有一窝他说可以送我一只可是英国的天气太差劲了我不能养大型犬它们需要很多……”Cesc说，大概三秒钟内。

那么是伴灵，Leo盯着后面那只因为视频并不清晰以至于身上有很多马赛克，模模糊糊的兔子，虽然它看起来更像是被淹没在一团毛里的外星生物，长毛兔真是一种奇异的动物。但是就算视频的质量再糟糕那只袋鼠也未免太过熟悉了，绝对是Geri的袋鼠，因为不会第二只袋鼠隔着两块屏幕也看起来那么蹦蹦跳跳，吵吵嚷嚷了。

他尽量独立地思考了五分钟，因为谷歌“袋鼠 ”和“如何横渡英吉利海峡”怎么看也太蠢了，不值得在历史搜索条目留下这样的痕迹。

“伴灵”和“离开”就很不错。

Cesc是如此专注于阿森纳内部笑话以至于没有发现Leo在做什么，等他开始形容Aaron的新发型时，Leo已经吃掉了剩下的所有沙拉并且搜索到了一个研究儿童睡前故事隐喻的简陋论坛。话题单方面进行到Tomas的吉他水平时，Leo点开了那个帖子。

主题是伴灵故事，大部分和他知道的差不多，不过了解到原来伴灵故事的传播面这么广泛让人十分惊叹。前面几个回复都在企图解释一些谐音双关笑话，没有什么帮助，谢谢Dani，这类笑话他听得可真是够多了。最后一个回复很长，Leo拉到最后，发现了他要找的东西。

“有部分地区的伴灵故事还包括如果你特别强烈的在意一个人，你的伴灵就会跑到那个人的旁边，代替你，流传时间无法考证，但是我们有理由相信这是在第二次世界大战期间对早期主要故事的补充，当时的妇女……”

这就够了，他关掉了网页，重新把Skype页面放大，安静地盯着后面那只在狭小空间里不怎么灵活的袋鼠。

“为什么他们总拿我开玩笑，我不明白，Jack昨天嘲笑我的Twitter界面……”

Leo轻轻地咳嗽了一声。 “英国的食物太糟糕了，不会有人能习惯的，天知道我有多想念西班牙海鲜饭之类的，假期我想我们可以……”

他阴郁地盯着屏幕，醒悟到把肺咳出来可能Cesc都不会注意到了，对于Francesc Fabregas最好还是直接一点的好。

“Cesc。”Leo停顿了一下，确保对面的人真的在听，Cesc停下来，饶有兴趣地盯着他的水杯，抬起一侧眉毛。

“Cesc，”他轻声说，“我想你最好给Geri打个电话，或者Skype，他很担心你。”

“我想也是。“Cesc模模糊糊地说了一些关于短信应该不违反规则的事情，然后出于某种原因迅速地下线了，Leo面对着渐渐黑掉的屏幕，思考一会儿，放弃了，他拿不准这代表了什么。

他把沙拉碗放进水槽里，并和它沟通了一分钟，达成了沙拉碗可以自己洗自己的友好协议，然后走来走去，关掉所有的灯——一个人的房子为什么要这么大？——打开屏幕电源，在黑暗里摸索着手柄，抿着嘴，等待FIFA的开场动画结束。

已经很晚了，但他不会玩很久，只要到了能够看见枕头就会睡着的地步，省掉不必要的，在床上翻来覆去的时间，对所有人的身心健康都有好处。

大概有一段时间了，他不记得是什么时候开始的了。

七局、八局或者更多，平常不需要那么多时间，今天也许出了什么差错。但没有关系，训练时间是在下午，他只是想睡觉而已，没有人会怪他，Leo安静地摆弄手柄，努力不去看时间，假装一切都——

等一下，地板上有个喷壶。

没有修辞手法，字面意思，你在全世界的每一个花园里都能看见的，喷壶，金属的，黑色的，映着电视屏幕的光，喷嘴正对着他，有一部分还藏身在黑暗里，喷壶界杀手。看起来非常诡异，基于没有人会把喷壶放在客厅里的基础上。

而且他能肯定一秒钟之前这个喷壶还不在这里。

Leo按了暂停，警惕地盯着那个喷壶，毫无道理地想到一个关于小丑雕像故事。但没有人能够伪装成一个喷壶，所以他把手柄举到胸前（至少出了什么问题他还可以砸它一下），本能地伸出了手，以一个阿根廷人的勇气——体育分析节目上说他大部分时间靠本能踢球也许并不是没有道理——想要搞明白那到底是个什么东西。

在接触到喷壶前的零点一秒，有个角落里的声音忧心忡忡地告诉他这也许不是个好主意。

（听起来很像Andres。）

如果保姆假装什么都没有发生，小丑雕像故事里的人也许都能活下来——Leo站在水池前，拧开水龙头，想要把脸上的发胶洗掉的时候想。

是个伴灵，一个会喷射发胶的喷壶，听起来像是某种针对五岁以下儿童节目里的角色，但的确是个伴灵，不知道为什么会出现在他的客厅里，呃，喷射发胶，还极其准确并且富有智慧地避开了眼睛，精准地确保发胶覆盖了最能惹火别人的其他部分。

Leo关上水龙头，拿着一条毛巾，谨慎地往客厅移动，喷壶已经在那儿了，矗立——抱歉，但没有更好的形容词了——在通往客厅的过道上，散发着一种气势，大部分人都可能会觉得这种气势出现的唯一地点是在世界职业拳王争霸赛上。

他举着毛巾，蹲下来，觉得自己应该不能更疯了。

“嘿，”Leo说，“你是谁的伴灵？”

喷壶喷出了一点儿小水花——这次不是发胶——洒落在四周，大概是喷壶界某种表达友好的方式。

“我能去客厅吗？”

他把脸上的水用毛巾擦干净。

“好吧，那你觉得我应该去哪儿？”

喷壶蹦蹦跳跳往卧室的方向前进，但是底座部分撞击在木质地板上的时候没有发出任何声音，看起来非常轻盈。

Leo摇摇晃晃地站起来，决定推翻一分钟前的想法，他还可以更疯一点，毫无问题，深夜时间企图和一只喷壶交流是完全正常的，一个正常人会做出的事情。

他站在卧室的门边，看着喷壶跳上床头柜，转了一圈，喷嘴朝向门的方向，责备地看着他——别问他怎么看出一个喷壶的责备眼神，它甚至连眼睛都没有，但Leo就是知道。

“你想让我上床睡觉？”他嘟囔着，小心把自己扔向床的位置，有可能出错，不过概率不大，但是有一定几率，别问他十五岁的那个赛季是怎么受伤的。

Leo把肩膀上的睡鼠拔下来，轻轻地放在旁边的枕头上，睡鼠睡得很沉，在整个过程里保持着恒定的呼吸频率，一起一伏。他把被子拉过头，然后露出一条缝，和喷壶对视。

“你不能逼我闭上眼睛睡觉，”他小声说，尽量不带上抱怨的语气，把一些水擦在枕头上“我睡不着。”

喷壶跳了一下，Leo闭上眼睛，以为又会有水，发胶，或者什么别的更加糟糕的东西。

但是什么也没有。

这么说不太准确，有风，混合着薄荷沐浴露、牙膏和草皮味道，闻上去奇怪的熟悉。

他数了一到五，慢慢睁开眼睛，风在喷壶罐子里呼呼作响，Leo能听见见风经过喷口时的声音，听起来像是人的呼吸声，低沉可靠的节奏感，最后轻柔地吹拂在他脸上。

他在什么地方听过这个节奏，还有熟悉的味道，他应该记得，昨天……

Leo打了个哈欠。

这有违常理，但是对于伴灵、喷壶、游过英吉利海峡的袋鼠来说这个不算什么，所以他接受了这一点。

“晚安。”Leo说。 风加大了一点，像是回应，Leo笑了起来，然后闭上眼，滑进睡梦里，甚至没有数数。

* * *

 

喷壶并不总是出现。

但很明显，Leo最近的作息趋近一个热爱绿色食品的中年人和它有很大的关系。

每当他想要打什么垃圾食品的外卖电话或者睡得太晚的时候，它总是会坚定地出现在眼前，喷他一脸发胶或者什么别的玩意儿。有一次是香槟，大概和他们刚刚赢下一场国家德比有点儿关系，非常符合当时氛围，但是在喷壶看来依然不能成为凌晨四点钟还要企图玩一盘FIFA的理由。

“我的错。”他喃喃地说，然后把脸上的香槟洗干净，滚去睡觉，有点脑子的人都会在很早的时候就放弃和一个喷壶沟通这种事情了，没必要疯到这种程度。

他睡得不沉。

Leo在五点钟的时候醒来了一次，觉得热，想要喝水，于是就那么做了，他光着脚踩在木地板上，去厨房接了一杯冷水，坐在床沿慢慢地喝，试图不考虑任何事情。比赛已经过去好几小时，进球后回荡在诺坎普的欢呼和嘶吼还残留在脑海里，一点点震荡开来，像白噪音。

隐约的太阳光线从落地窗的玻璃里透进来，跳跃着折射在墙壁上，像某种凝固了的焰火。他看着暗沉的天空一点点变亮，平滑地过渡到一种难以形容的蓝色，Leo眨了眨眼，不到一秒钟，睁开的时候整个城市已经被点燃，远处的地平线换成了另一种难以形容的红色。

又是新的一天。

他把空了的水杯放在床头柜上，和台灯待在一起，发现喷壶非常少见的仍然在那儿，看起来像是睡着了，有气流在喷嘴之间规律的小声流动，大概吧，因为没有什么喷壶饲养指南之类的参考资料可以看。他伸出手，小心地摸了摸把手的位置，比一般金属的温度稍稍高一些，它醒了，友好地喷出一些水洒在在他的手上，Leo猜测是在打招呼。

睡鼠在枕头上陷得更深了一点，他把手上的水随手在床单上擦干，然后放在小心地举起来嗅了嗅，上面残留着淡淡的，熟悉的薄荷味。

过了一会儿，他意识到刚刚看见的天空是队徽上的颜色。

* * *

 

快到一月份的时候他已经习惯了这种事，一个任何时间能出现在任何地点的魔法喷壶，说真的，当你想吃点儿炸薯条，但餐桌上有个黑色的喷壶正非常有威胁性地冲着你的时候，很难开口向侍者要点什么。

最后Leo总是会妥协，喝点儿柠檬水或者仅仅只是来份土豆泥，等着回家吃（令人作呕的，违反伦理道德的，酷刑般的）定量沙拉，因为死于喷壶的谋杀看起来不是个合理的死亡理由。

非常偶尔的时候，出于某种未知原因，喷壶会出现在训练场和诺坎普里。

有时候是在广告滚动牌下一个飞快闪过的黑色玩意儿（一个喷壶能跑出这么快的速度真是惊人），或者是座位底下不明显的一块阴影，要么是在杂物间里和其他正常的，不会闹脾气，没有健康提醒功能的喷壶混在一起。他觉得喷壶大概为能想出这个主意而感到沾沾自喜，而实际上明显得和把Geri放进中场里没什么区别。

Leo试过抓住它，但不是自己动手——永远不要自己亲自来，所有侦探片还有教父里都这么说，而且追着一个在其他人眼里来看不存在的东西跑，很容易会被送到心理咨询师的办公室里——所以他带了几个塞着红糖的烤苹果——装在纸袋里，蹲在一个不引人注意的地方，尝试着收买其他伴灵。但很显然没有考虑到所有情况，扫雪机、灯泡、仙人掌、花岗岩、面包机和铜鼓只是带着快要实体化的悲伤，围着他，发出令人心碎的声音，他慢慢吞吞说了很久，确保每个伴灵都能听懂，答应下次会带机油或者肥料之类的东西。

火龙吃掉了两个，从尾巴上火苗的程度来看非常满意，袋鼠和斑点鬣狗分着吃掉了半个，土拨鼠吃掉了剩下半个，但什么也没答应，只是因为它安静地看着他，眨着眼睛，看起来太可爱了以至于无法拒绝。麻雀什么也没有吃，忧心忡忡地跳来跳去，拒绝在同一个地方待上超过一分钟时间。长臂猿也没吃，不过主要原因是它在忙着唱歌无暇顾及其他。

他深深地吸气，举起瓶子，把剩下的水都浇在头上，假装这样能让自己不那么紧张一点儿，不是因为搜捕喷壶的行动，联赛积分太重要了，不需要提醒。旁边有笑声——Dani什么时候能笑得不那么像被掐死那就太好了——和相机快门的声音，他一直无法理解他们为什么要对着他拍，和坐过山车一样表情的照片可真是够多了，不，谢谢。

赛前热身结束之后，他坐在替补席的扶手上——不想那么快回到更衣室里——看见滴着水的火龙时也不是那么惊讶。

火龙看起来糟透了，冒着白烟和呛人的气味，它瞪了他一眼，带着从地狱深处回归的怨恨，钻进了替补席底下，缩在那里，没有任何响动，伪装出一种死了的样子，以唤起他的负罪感，而斑点鬣狗已经在那儿有一会儿了。然后是其他伴灵，扫雪机把面包机小心翼翼地顶起来，企图甩掉一些发胶，灯泡在袋鼠的身上里滚来滚去，弄干水渍，避免借口的铁质部分生锈，仙人掌静静地栽种在球员通道入口旁边，仿佛已经失去了人生的全部意义。

麻雀冲他叽叽喳喳了些什么，Leo没有听明白，也不可能听明白，不过他能猜到大概意思——“早就告诉过你了！”。

没有任何童话或者恐怖片故事和喷壶相关，Leo想，然后决定没想到这个，有太多故事里先死掉的人死因总是因为不相信什么，鬼魂，女巫，伴灵。

最后喷壶出现了，带着胜利者的气息，在草皮上蹦跳着，但明显也没能够不受到一点儿伤害，喷嘴的颈被火焰熏灰了一点儿，左右两边有几道油漆刮痕，但是，除此之外，没有了。他盯着它，沉默着，觉得完完全全被打败，接受了余生和垃圾食品告别的事实，然后第一次意识到罐子底下有个FCB的红蓝色印章。

工作用壶，Leo模模糊糊地想。

喷壶朝替补席蹦跳着过来了，没那么优雅，毕竟是个喷壶，他谨慎地把喝完了的空水瓶反握在手上，决定如果有谁（壶、动物、植物、石头、家用电器）要施行报复，他就把它击飞。

但不是朝他来的。

喷壶停留在了隔了几米的地方，轻巧地跃上第一排座位，把自己挂在靠背上，以便能和第二排的人平视，即便它连眼睛都没有。

它在靠背上晃荡着，想要引起谁的注意，并终于达到了目标，有谁举起一根手指摁在喷嘴上，语速飞快地说了一串加泰罗尼亚语。

“他妈的你要是敢……”，很明显没起到任何效果，喷壶欢欣鼓舞地喷出一道长长的水柱，浇在那个人的头上，一串脏话爆发了，多种多样，语调复杂，去掉最高分和最低分之后可以拿到九点二分的好成绩。

但是，等等，有什么不对。

这是一个伴灵。 还有人能看见伴灵。

Leo停住了，慢慢地把瓶子放下，保持着呼吸，假装一点也不在意，转过头，去看到底是谁——

Xavi。

接着，就是老套的侦探片情节，他们的目光恰好交汇在了一个地方，喷壶上。 Xavi抬头，维持着平板的微笑，那种报纸电视采访时候的微笑，只是为了掩盖些什么，Leo没有笑，出于某种不可言说至今他也无法理解的原因，他举起一只手，把睡鼠从肩膀上拉下来，指着喷壶。

6号队员的表情变得非常奇妙。

喷壶仍然晃来晃去，高兴地喷出一些水，大概是在庆祝自己战胜了所有邪恶的，其他伴灵。

Leo觉得自己的大脑宕机了，里面没有办法思考其他东西，只是回荡着两个问题：

_一，为什么Xavi的伴灵是个喷壶？_

_二，为什么他妈的喷壶要出现在我家里？_

* * *

 

他们没有谈论这个问题。

因为Pep很快就把所有人都叫下去，最后确认一遍战术，保证没有人犯傻，赛程中段的联赛积分很重要，鉴于最后阶段他们很可能会因为多线作战而陷入疲劳。同时能在多项赛事中角逐最后名次让人感到高兴，但是三天一赛很容易就会拖垮你。

在球员通道等待上场时Leo假装和Javier谈论天气，同时不引人注意地侧过头，余光恰好能看见6号队员。Xavi看起来远没有他那么烦心这事儿，正忙着拍对手球队里西班牙国家队成员的头。

好吧。

通道外响起一阵隆隆的掌声，主裁判转身做了一个手势，示意他们跟着他上场。

他们会谈谈这个的，迟早会，但不是现在。

Leo抹了一把脸，感到血液开始随着队歌在血管里奔腾。

现在，他们唯一需要做的就是赢下比赛。

* * *

 

他们没能赢下比赛。

“我们做得很好，如果你们认为零比零对于巴萨这样的球队是一个可以接受的结果。”

“如果不能，那么我们就远远不够好——为什么不能组织有效的进攻？为什么不能扰乱对面的防守？为什么不能进球？”

Pep总是拥有这样的天赋，他在赛后不需要说太多的什么，放一首歌（大多数时候，是Coldplay），反问几个问题，然后把更衣室还给他们，深深地羞愧和自责就会淹没每一个人。

也许只有他一个人是这样，不管怎么样，这是Leo现在一边试图不撞上任何东西的开车回家一边拼命抑制想要干呕的欲望的主要原因。

他们现在和皇马同积分了，再次站在同一条起跑线上，把优势拱手相让，最坏的结果——在五月份，白费了整个赛季的努力，到头来什么也没有。这一切的原因是因为，他，Lionel Messi，在这一场比赛里做得不够好，犯了一些不应该的错误，他没有取得进球，没有在队伍需要的时刻成功挺身而出，辜负了所有人的信任和期望。

现在他可能真的要吐了。

Leo小心地把车倒进车库，感应灯不知道为什么没有亮起，车库门缓缓落下，他在驾驶座上没有动，安静地坐在一片黑暗里，确保自己不要过呼吸。

最后，因为气恼或者只是为了转移注意力，他猛地捶了一下方向盘。

副驾驶的位置上有什么东西惊慌地动了一下。

他犹豫了一秒钟，小心地打开了顶上的应急灯，灯泡很昏暗，但足够亮了，亮到能看见副驾驶上坐着的是一个喷壶——那个喷壶（注意，此处存在一个特指），不知道什么时候开始出现在那儿的，甚至还系上了安全带。

“噢。”

喷壶摇了摇，接着用完全不属于一个喷壶的柔韧度从安全带之间挤了出来，并且用喷嘴给自己打开了车门。

一阵铁皮和水泥地面碰撞的声音，感应灯亮了，更多碰撞声，而且变得有节奏了起来，Leo降下车窗，发现喷壶正在原地蹦跳着等他。

“好吧。”他下车，没忘了锁上车门，离开车库，回到正门去，他站在房门前找了一会儿钥匙，喷壶不耐烦地撞击着门框，和他的主人会在焦躁时用指头敲击身边一切能敲的东西的样子基本没什么两样。

“马上就好。”Leo说，成功地用正确的钥匙一次性就打开了门，客厅的灯是亮着的，他出门时关了吗，当然，他从来都记得这种事情，否则妈妈会不高兴，没人喜欢浪费。

他拎过鞋架旁边的一个铁质棒球棒，为了以防万一。

客厅的电视屏幕同样亮着，维持在FIFA的开场动画，等待按键进入游戏，Leo举着球棒谨慎地贴着沙发移动，提防任何可能窜出来的东西，紧接着——

他挥出一棍，球棒穿过了出现在眼前的玩意儿，就像穿过空气。

是火龙，它拍打着翅膀，悬浮在空中，尾巴上的火苗闪烁着，因为被袭击而有些不高兴。

“我希望你们能早点告诉我。”Leo虚弱地说，把球棒扔在沙发上。

火龙在半空中翻了个身，朝厨房飞了过去，他跟在后面，摸不着头脑，深深地感到困惑和不解，厨房里有一些动静，根据噪音大小来看，很可能有人把水泥搅拌机开进了他的家里。

当然不是，开玩笑的，是其他伴灵们（不过他更希望是水泥搅拌机了）。

“好吧，”Leo说，盯着仿佛被水泥搅拌机搅拌过的厨房“你们在搞什么鬼。”

喷壶一把跳上料理台，原地转圈（十分困难），然后蹦跳着让到一边。 是一盆沙拉，他常吃的那种，只是里面拌了一些切碎的三文鱼（掉在地上的刀有迹可寻），另一个盘子里装着牛肉，上面撒了黑胡椒，用火烤得刚刚好，还在滋滋地往外冒油，边缘焦脆的程度让人感到十分熟悉，旁边还有一杯水，一片柠檬在其中沉沉浮浮。

“哇。”他完全不知道该说点啥了。

他站在厨房里吃，一边看它们试图收拾残局，把刀冲洗干净放回刀架，用厨房湿巾（他完全不知道他还有这种东西）擦洗料理台，垃圾分类后打包系带，等等。喷壶看起来是指挥，它在各个位置跳来跳去，和其他伴灵争吵、妥协、提出解决方案、齐心合力。

就像Xavi。

Leo喝了一口柠檬水努力放下这个念头，现在还不到考虑这个问题的时候，牛肉就和看上去的一样好吃。

“谢谢，这很棒。”他叉起一块切下来的小块牛肉对火龙说，火龙点点头，转身继续去和仙人掌一起对付关不上的黑胡椒罐了。

在Leo用面包沾着酱汁把盘子里的最后一点东西吃光之后，扫雪机示意他把空盘子放在它的柴油机上，上面有一个稳定的平面，他便这么做了。接着，扫雪机嗡嗡地开到洗碗机前，土拨鼠踩在花岗岩上接过盘子，流畅地跳进去，把盘子摆放好，钻出来，斑点鬣狗用身体撞了一下柜门，把洗碗机关上，长臂猿按了一下开关，30秒后洗碗机自动调整到了预设模式，随着注水声启动了。

不，不是纳尼亚，更可能在什么迪斯尼动画片里。

他注意到厨房基本上已经恢复了原样，甚至更干净了一些，水槽里积累的茶杯也不见了。

“谢谢你们。”他真诚地说。 它们以各自的方式摇摇手，消失了。

他拿着剩下的柠檬水（它们做了一大壶）一边回到客厅一边想着刚才的事，它们是自发的吗？这是不是意味着他的队友在乎他？或者……

“你为什么还在这儿。”Leo说，对喷壶。

喷壶无辜地把壶盖快速开关了一遍。

他们打了几局FIFA（它把手柄放进壶里，盖上盖子，用一股神秘的力量来操作，而且十分流畅），闭着眼睛选择随机队伍。输赢很平均，不过场面到后来变得十分难看，他们互相骚扰，在对方带球突破时制造干扰，具体来说就是Leo在喷壶试图精妙操作连续短传突破防线时摇晃壶身，喷壶则敲打一切能用铁皮发出巨大噪音的东西。

Leo打了个哈欠。

他向后倒去，把自己埋在沙发靠枕和坐垫里，这个角度柔软而温暖，困倦袭击了他，睡眠在不远处向他招手。

喷壶把手柄吐了出来，蹦上沙发靠背边缘，和地心引力取得了一个平衡，它居高临下，来回跳跃，担忧地看着Leo，觉得他可能死了还是怎么了。

“我很好。”他说，每个音因为渴求睡眠而拉开的很长，“别担心。”

喷壶仍然怀疑地跳跃着。

他打了更多的哈欠，不意味着任何事情的泪水盈满了眼眶，他今天真的很累了，Leo索性闭上眼，凭直觉伸出一只手，挠了挠喷嘴和壶身的连接处，喷壶从善如流，往他的手边蹭了蹭。

“凭什么是你在这儿？”Leo说，语调含混不清，困得要命，“不是Geri，不是Dani，不是Carles，为什么？”

他感到喷壶凝固了（这是另一个笑话）。

“不，”现在他完全清醒了，意识到语言总是蕴含着别的意思，他用最快的速度把靠枕扔到地上试图坐起来，“不，我不是想要说……”

太迟了，客厅里空无一物，喷壶已经不见了。

* * *

 

 在巴塞罗那，一个喷壶想要彻底消失实际上非常容易。

他过了几天十分自律的生活，同时留心角落里喷壶可能出现的痕迹，而实际上，没有任何痕迹可以表明一个喷壶曾经出现在他的生活里，如果不是其他伴灵仍然吵吵闹闹、令人崩溃地出现在各个地方，半个月里发生过的所有事情就像吃了太多感冒药之后你会梦见的东西。

他们仍然没有谈。

不，这么说不够准确，精确地来说他们仍然没有谈论应该去谈一谈的东西，6号队员和10号队员维持着正常的交流，在球队的前锋和中场需要进行友好谈话的时候。Xavi谈了很多，关于伤病，关于赛程，关于首发，关于冬季转会窗的引援，关于任意球时的备用战术，关于上周有人匿名群发的黄色笑话，关于Geri越来越向Pep靠拢的更衣室音乐品位。他们什么都谈，Xavi揉Leo的头发，高高兴兴，像真正的，略微高于你的同事这一级别的好朋友。

（但这不是真的，他们交谈时6号队员从来不看着他的眼睛。）

顺便一说，他的睡鼠也不见了。

“别耷拉着脸。”Cesc说，一边做了一个模糊延迟的鬼脸，“跟我视频聊天就这么惹人讨厌？”

Leo笑了出来。

“好极了，谁欠你钱啦，Geri一定会帮忙揍他的。”

“别犯傻了，没有谁。”

“哦，”Cesc狐疑地看着他，“但是你看起来不开心，如果是那些媒体……”

“是喷壶，Xavi的喷壶，和Xavi。”存在于平行世界的，那个更有勇气一些的他说，但是眼下这个显然要缺乏力量得多，所以Leo只是说：“我有点困。”

如果有最烂借口排行榜……不，这个已经讨论过了，总之他13岁就认识的另一个好-朋-友，同样毫无怀疑地相信了。

“哈！”Cesc听起来恍然大悟（他真的得提高一下交友标……这个也讨论过了，但需要不只是说说而已，得加进待办事项清单上，不过不是说他真的有一张待办事项清单，也许平行世界那个更好版本的他有，总而言之在这儿没有）。

“现在就去躺着，关掉电脑，马上，躺着，一动不动，睡觉。”Cesc的脸上突然显露出一种低画质版本的坚决。

“好的，妈妈。”

中场笑起来，少见的没有反驳，像是默认选择了这个定位，他傻兮兮地露出两排牙齿，长毛兔在画面的角落里打了一个长长的哈欠“我会在电视前看着的，祝你明天比赛顺利。”

Leo点头，关掉了电脑。

比赛。

他一边往卧室走一边琢磨着这件事，他几乎，差一点，肉眼可见地就要把这件事忘记了，睡个好觉变得不再唾手可得，这不怪Cesc，他已经是个成年人了，睡眠问题应当自己负责，而不是把责任推在一个甚至不是动物的伴灵身上。

Leo把窗帘拉上，躺下，闭上眼，眼皮后面开始自动描绘出每一次周末晚上有主场比赛的诺坎普的样子，横幅和喇叭，满满当当，九万九千三百五十四个人，两倍数目的目光，热切地看着他慢慢走上草坪，走到自己该站着的地方，期望奇迹发生，期望他能在表演一次那个——就是那个，那种当然在他的能力范围之内而超出每一个人想象的事。

他不是每次都能做到。

Leo翻来覆去了一会儿，直到窗帘和地板的接缝处出现隐约的光亮，然后，终于，他睡着了。

* * *

 

情况和他想象的没有太大区别。

他跟在David后面走出球员通道（旁边贴着本赛季全体队员的墙贴，上面的Leo看上去比真的那个要高多了），诺坎普猛然爆发出热烈数倍的响亮掌声，几乎所有人都在尖叫，呐喊，说出他的名字，甚至其中有一些跨越半个地球只为今天在这里远远地看到场上一个标着数字10的红蓝色小点不停移动。声音在球场里回荡，叠加在一起，听上去远比实际上的人要多得多。

（他永远都不会习惯这个，他真的理应得到这些吗，怎么会有人习惯这个？）

“今天你不会取得进球的。”对面的，呃，那个后卫，在双方球员握手时说，防御姿势，警惕地死死盯着他，如果这里有一把餐叉，他就会把餐叉捡起来然后叉进Leo的眼睛里去来阻止他靠近球门。

Leo什么也没说，他露出微笑。

（每一个九十分钟，Lionel Messi都努力去证明他值得这个。）

以巴萨的标准来说这场比赛的困难程度也超过平常标准了。

第十分钟，一个无懈可击的世界波，然后，剩下八十分钟，传控球队的噩梦——收缩队形，压在己方半场，严防死守，密不透风。

“左边！”Pep在场边大叫，挥舞四肢，他的领带歪在一边，但现在没人在意这个，场边摄像机对着他们的教练拍个不停。Dani气得发疯，差点丢了准头，他们需要这三分，分差不能再被放大了，赛季前半段就不得不开始每天等着最大竞争对手犯错不是什么好兆头。

还有十五分钟，Leo看了一眼头顶巨大的显示屏——刺眼的零和一——十五分钟，两个进球，这有过先例，是经常发生的事情，不是什么需要祈祷的奇迹。

只需要两个机会，和一点点的好运气。

Leo在边线附近踱步，打了个手势让David到中间去，现在他周围有五个人，每一个都用看杀人犯的眼神看着他，暂时不存在任何空当，但如果Xavi看到David的位置变化能理解他的意思……

David接到Andres的传球。

世界变得安静了，他可以听到自己的沉重呼吸声，还有血液快速流动的声音，时间则慢了下来，Leo甚至可以看到球是如何向前的滚动的，五个人又是怎样被David吸引走变成了一个，聚集在中间的人越来越多，David回传，Leo开始向前冲刺，如果……

Xavi出现在正确的位置上，他接住球——

球出现在了Leo脚下，无人防守的左边。

他做了从接触到足球第一天起就尝试着去做的事。

诺坎普发出比任何时候都要响亮的欢呼。

（Xavi Hernández当然能理解他的意思，在球场上Xavi Hernández永远能理解他的意思。）

然后，时间开始加速了，一切都变得很快，一些奇怪的颜色一闪而过，Leo没有意识到发生了什么，当时间再次正常时他只是发现自己躺在草坪上，额头有些黏黏糊糊。

“别动。”Xavi说，抓着他的肩膀，蹲在一旁，靠得太近了，他们几乎贴在一起。

我没事，他想说，别担心，但只是张着嘴，发不出声音。有人扶着Leo的头，企图用沾了酒精的棉花给他擦掉什么再喷上另一种东西。他举起手，胡乱抹了一把，强烈的直射灯光下，手上的血迹看上去非常不真实，就像随意刷上去的红色油漆。

“我还好。”这次他终于发出声了。

“别傻了。”Xavi说，手指接触到他皮肤的部分有一种虚幻的高热，“你下去躺着。”

“让我在场上，别浪费时间。”Leo坚持。

这是真的，他们没剩多少时间，所以Xavi退缩了，“好吧——他留在场上。”后半句是对裁判。

另一边的人群散开了，利好消息是一张红牌，Carles和Geri重新围了过来，Leo摆了摆手示意自己没事，裁判用审视的眼光看了他一眼，确认没有血迹也不再流血了（赞美现代医疗科技）点了点头。

Xavi伸手把Leo拉了起来，用比裁判更严格的目光上下打量，确认他是不是真的没有问题，“我很好。”他重复，想要打消担心的念头，划伤不算什么，对于足球运动员来说比看不见的问题要好上许多。

最后，他们的视线碰在了一起，6号队员的表情徒然变得柔软了，他从来没有看见过这样的Xavi，此刻，有一层一直以来包裹在外的硬壳终于支撑不住碎裂了开来，掉在地上，露出了里面的，因为某些原因不得不借用一个铁皮做的，壶状器具来表达的隐藏部分。

所有问题迎刃而解，Leo知道了他想要知道的东西。

“他们只有十个人了。”Xavi说。

“是的。”Leo笑了起来，“而我们有十一个。” 这是另一个机会。

* * *

 

他们终于肯放他回家时，时间已经很晚了，医疗队伍残忍地剥夺了Leo和队友庆祝的机会，给他做了可能是现代医学对一个人所能做的所有检查，经过漫长的等待，他们不得不承认除了这个被鞋钉刮到小伤口以外Lionel Messi没有任何别的问题，只能闷闷不乐地放他离开。

他独自前往停车场，做好了深夜开车回去的准备，实际上Leo挺喜欢干这个的，入夜后巴塞罗那的道路总是很通畅，他可以随着音乐节奏把油门踩到西班牙法律所允许的最大程度。

但停车场里还有别人。

是Xavi。

啊哈。

“我送你回去。”Xavi说，靠着车门，闻起来刚刚洗过澡，头发软塌塌地倒在一块儿，还没有完全干燥，没有发胶，年轻了五岁，看起来没有什么攻击性，也没那么咄咄逼人。

“我可以自己开车。”Leo说。

“你被踢到了头。”

“医疗组说没问题。”

Xavi已经把后座车门打开，并坐进了驾驶位，降下了车窗。

（他总是这样，Leo应该早些时候就想到的。）

当Leo流畅地把喷壶和喷壶上的睡鼠挪到挡风玻璃底下的平台上，并坐上副驾驶位，系上安全带，关上车门时，他成功地无视了驾驶位投来的所有眼神。

“我准备好了，”他无辜地说，直视前方，“我们走吧。”

沉默持续了两个街区，Leo和睡鼠玩得很开心，在手上爬来爬去沿着喷壶攀援而上之类的，他默默计数，当数字变得足够大时，10号队员开口了。

“它在你这儿。”

“什么？”

“睡鼠。”Leo说，几乎是兴高采烈了，“这段时间它不见了。”

“它来了不久。”

“之前，你的——呃，喷壶，在我那儿。” Xavi发出一些不可置否的声音，想要蒙混过关，一天前，这可能有用，但现在，不。

“它很严格，调整作息之类的，还让其他人给我做了顿饭。”

喷壶行了个礼，表示承蒙夸奖，Xavi打开了车载广播（调了几个频道，除了白噪音只有模糊的歌声，只好关掉）。

“Geri肯定能拿今天说上很长一段时间。”他决定不逼得那么紧，否则有人可能会干脆选择跳车逃跑，“他一直想着头球绝杀。”

“他的袋鼠会变得非常烦人。”Xavi阴沉地说，“非常。”

“也许Cesc的兔子会阻止它。”

“不，”Xavi浮现出一种痛苦的表情，像是回想起了什么糟糕的记忆，“只会双倍的烦人。”

他们友好地讨论了一会儿其他伴灵，例如烤面包机的控制精度是如何渐渐准确的，花岗岩以前并不执着于追着袋鼠满场疯跑等等，没有涉及到核心问题，离目的地还有三个街区，6号队员可能以为这事儿就这么过去了，肩膀不再那么紧绷着，渐渐放松了下来。

（他内心比较邪恶的那个部分高声大笑。）

“Maki。”Leo说，慢慢吞吞，“你是什么时候开始看见这些的？”

空气凝固了十几秒，时间长到Leo觉得Xavi可能拒绝回答这个问题了，然后，他开口了。

“从我很小的时候，”Xavi说，方向盘向左转，声音带着一种表层的平静，“我花了一点时间才意识到其他人看不见它们。”

他知道那个故事，Leo挠了挠喷壶嘴，别犯傻，他当然知道。

“我知道那个传统故事，”Leo说，接着补充了一句“完整版的。”

下面是交通安全教育时间：猛烈的刹车差点把他甩出去。

“对不起。”Xavi紧张地说，把车停在紧急停靠带上，“抱歉，我——你没事吧。”

（带球过人，Lionel Messi得一分。）

他摇摇头，重新坐正，Xavi发动汽车，Leo在余下的时间里选择保持沉默，为了安全，天知道他每个部位上了多少钱的保险，但他可以在后视镜里看见Maki的脸——非常，非常的生气，没有任何原因。

如果你有了一份关卡指南，无论什么电子游戏都会变得容易，就像参加一场考试，而你提前知道了所有的答案。

Xavi把车平稳地停在Leo家门口，没再出什么岔子。

他决定赌一把。

（只需要一点点好运气。）

Leo解开安全带，下车，拿上背包，把睡鼠从喷壶上拽下来放在头顶，关上车门，手心里都是汗水，转身走了几步——

他听到了想要听到的那句话。

“等一等。”Xavi说，开关车门的声音，接着，他站在了他面前，手里紧紧地抓着喷壶，喷壶奋力挣扎，用壶盖疯狂拍打Maki的手。

“我……”喷壶停了下来，当停顿时间变得太长时，它又狠狠地拍了一下，“也许后天你会想跟我吃个晚饭。”他耸了耸肩，从右边的肩膀睡鼠滚落下来，不知道什么时候跑到那儿去的，叛徒。

“我们可以讨论一下它——们的问题。”

“好的。”Leo说，觉得紧张，他不知道还能说什么，这是新情况，他没有在任何游戏剧情里看到过，FIFA一般不会有你的队友想跟你约会的状况出现，不会。

巴塞罗那俱乐部的完美中场，球队的大脑，他们的第二队长，Leo Messi的队友、同事和——不，暂时还没有别的，我说没有就是没有——总而言之，脸上的表情突然极其复杂，最后定格在了愤怒。

“我会预定一个在中心的餐厅，中心，餐厅，需要正装的，中心餐厅。”他强调。

“好的。”Leo说，困惑，新情况有点多到超出预期了。

“非常中心，正装。”

“没问题。”Leo回答，更多的困惑，也许这么做根本错到离谱。

“好吧，它看起来更想在你这儿，如果你不介意的话。”Maki举了举手里开始继续挣扎的喷壶。

他接过喷壶，工作用壶即刻停止了挣扎，显得乖巧温顺，虽然一般你不会这么形容一个喷壶。

“后天见。”Xavi说，晃了晃手。

Leo点点头，但觉得对于一个阿根廷人来说仍然缺了点什么，于是他伸出手拥抱了一下Maki——令人安心的熟悉薄荷味道。

“后天见。”他开心地说，转过身往大门的方向走，完全不在乎6号队员如何停在原地一动不动。

不过喷壶跟在后面蹦蹦跳跳，暴露了不少东西。

至少今晚，Leo知道自己肯定能睡个好觉。

他真的不那么介意看见伴灵带来的心烦了

 


End file.
